This invention pertains to methods, devices, systems, and architectures relating to still image and video image recording in devices, including mobile devices, corresponding mobile device architectures, service platform architectures and methods and services for transmitting, storing, editing, sharing, marketing, and transcoding still images and video images over wireless and wired networks and systems and viewing them on display-enabled devices, as well as network and other system services in relation to the foregoing. The present invention also pertains to improvements in the image recording technique, and corresponding improvements in the architectures of mobile devices and service platforms.
Aspects of the present invention comprise all-software video codecs/camcorder applications for compressing and/or decompressing video or still images. Aspects of the present invention also comprise infrastructure products, methods and processes, including mobile multimedia service (MMS) infrastructure applications, for deploying video messaging and sharing services in conjunction with software video codec/camcorder applications for mobile handsets as well as editing and transcoding applications to support complete interoperability with other commonly-deployed standards-based and proprietary video formats. Aspects of the invention also comprise methods, processes and business processes for establishing, enabling, distributing and operating innovative MMS services, including an innovative mobile video blog and marketing service for video content created by mobile users on mobile devices.